The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as the operating code for the set top box. Over time, various applications involving a set top box may be developed. Boxes are typically replaced when a major functional upgrade is developed. Between box replacements some useful improvements may be developed but are not implemented.
Performing other functions or newly developed functions with a set top box may be desirable without having to replace the set top box or completely remove the operating system of the set top box.